


Making Up

by Rachel_Nightwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Nightwriter/pseuds/Rachel_Nightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Hold On To Sixteen.  Blaine is at Kurt’s and bumps into Sam.  Both apologize again for their scuffle in the choir room.  (AU because no Klaine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.

**Making Up**

Blaine looked at the picture of a five year old and his parents. They were happy, grinning into the camera, but it made Blaine sad. Because that little boy right there was his best friend more than ten years ago right next to his deceased mother.

Blaine sighed and put the picture back on Kurt’s desk. He glanced at the door, wondering why it took him so long to get some food. He’d been gone for like ten minutes and Blaine had gotten bored, thus the picture viewing.

He went to the door and opened it. Should he go down? Kurt had a new mother now, a lovely woman who had married his father not very long ago. Maybe he was chatting with her and had forgotten the time and that he actually had a guest in his room.

The bathroom door a few feet away opened and Sam Evans came out. When he saw Blaine poking his head out he stopped in his tracks.

Of course had Blaine to get in the most awkward situations. He had a talent for that. But he couldn’t just close the door and hide from Sam, that wouldn’t do much good to the not so recently created peace between them after Blaine had groused at Sam for his stripper past.

So Blaine went into the hallway completely. He put one hand in his neck while Sam went to the door opposite to Kurt’s.

“Look, Sam… I just wanted to say again how sorry I am.”

Sam put his hand on the doorknob but leaned against the door, facing Blaine. He frowned as if wondering if Blaine had ever said it before. Had he? In fact he just had joined Sam in one silly dance move in the stage and that had been his gracious apologising gesture.

“Or, you know, tell you at all. Because I shouldn’t have said what I said. It was wrong. I’m sorry.”

A few nerve splitting moments long Blaine thought Sam would tell him to go to hell even after they had just won Sectionals together and ended the school day with a happy group hug.

“I’m sorry, too. For shoving you. Not my smartest move. I swear I’m not always that violent. In fact that was only the second time I got in a physical fight and the first was after I took way too many comments about Kurt being a girl from a jock. Usually I don’t immediately… you know, fight.”

Blaine shrugged in loss of an answer. He didn’t know Sam well enough to estimate his passion about physical fights. What he had heard about him from Kurt was: 1. Nice boy. 2. Bieber fan. 3. Probably gay without knowing it yet. (Kurt said that about a lot of people because he _wanted_ them to be gay so it didn’t necessarily have to be true.)

“It’s just, you are new, you know, and then you come and talk to me like that.”

Blaine nodded. “As I said... I’m sorry.”

“As I said, me too.”

Blaine chuckled. “So, should we continue apologising for the rest of the day or call it even?”

A bright smile spread on Sam’s face. He stepped to Blaine and stretched out his hand.

“Call it even.”

Blaine shook his hand, returning the smile whole heartedly. He didn’t like to have enemies, especially when he was new at a school, especially in Glee club and especially when it was a cute boy like Sam.

When Sam went back to his door he glanced over his shoulder.

“Has Kurt left you alone?”

“Yeah, he…” Blaine shrugged. “Probably got talking.”

“No problem, I can take you in as long as he’s gone. Do you want to see my room?”

Blaine nodded, sure, why not. But when he entered he didn’t see what he had expected; a normal, chaotic boy’s room. Instead he saw a neat guest room. There was the bed that at least wasn’t made but that was it. No things on the desk, floor or cupboard. An open suitcase stood in front of the closet, a comic book lay on the bed.

Blaine stopped after a few steps and looked around while Sam threw himself on the bed.

“Welcome to my kingdom.”

“Uhm… it’s nice”, Blaine said with a smile.

“Oh, come on, Blaine, don’t be, like, super-polite just because we fought once. It’s empty, I know. I only live here since last week, remember?”

“It’s horribly empty, actually”, Blaine said. He went to a blank book shelf. “Didn’t the Hummel-Hudson’s have some things here?”

Sam shrugged. “They made room for me. The thing is, I only brought some clothes and this.”

He held up the comic book. Garfield the cat.

“And my guitar but it’s in school. If I want to play video games I go over to Finn’s room.”

Blaine carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the pink roses on it and trying not to grin about the pattern.

“I guess that’s not your bed clothes, too.”

“Well, Finn said his Mum has enough. What he didn’t say was that it once had belonged to his grandma.” Sam pulled a face. “I’m going to get back at him for this one.”

Blaine laughed, so Sam’s eyes flew to him and got softer, too.

“It’s true”, he said.

“Sam Evans, you need to go shopping. I can recommend The Gap.”

“Nah, it’s not that bad. Roses calm me down at night. Hey, don’t ever tell Finn I said that. Or Mike, or Puck, and also not Kurt, okay? He already think’s I’m playing for his team.”

“Oh, I hope he doesn’t bother you. Should I tell him to lay back?”

“Are you his boyfriend?”

Oh, wow, that had come out of nowhere. Blaine shook his head and watched his fingernails.

“We’re best friends, nothing more.”

“Does he know that?”

Blaine cleared his throat. He hadn’t planned on pouring his heart out to Sam, who he barely knew after all. Maybe he should go now. But then again no one had taken an interest on him at McKinley, everybody seemed to view him as Kurt’s attachment. And maybe that’s what he was but people could still bother talking to him, right?

Blaine laid back and propped himself on his arm, fumbling with the sheets while he talked on.

“We talked about it a while back. I don’t know if he still likes me and I don’t want to ask. But I’m often enough pointing out how hot some boy is so he doesn’t get fantasies into his head…”

Blaine glanced at the half open door but it was still silent on the hallway.

“Who do you think is hot? From Glee club, for example. Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Rory…” Sam stretched out fingers with every name and frowned in deep thoughts. “Did I forget anyone?”

Blaine threw Sam a smile and almost said ‘yourself’ but quickly caught his tongue and looked back at the sheets.

“You really wanna talk guys with me? I think it’s more important to do something about the state of your room. You don’t even have a teddy.”

“Oh.” Sam looked at both his sides. Then he grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his stomach.

Blaine shook his head. He got up, sneaked to Kurt’s room (still empty) and grasped one of Kurt’s one hundred-thousand teddy bears. He sure wouldn’t mind. Shoving the question what he was doing aside Blaine went back to Sam’s room, properly closed the door and threw the bear to Sam. He caught it with a surprised expression.

“Oh – what?”

“You might call him Blaine, if you like”, Blaine grinned.

Sam looked at the cute little bear.

“He sure has your eyes”, he said and turned it to Blaine, who sat down on the bed end again. It was true, the bear had big brown eyes.

“See, you don’t even have to buy things. You can just steal them.”

“As long as you don’t lash out on me for theft.”

“Hey! I thought we’re over that!” Blaine leaned forwards and poked Sam’s leg.

“We are, we are. Okay, well, Blaine, do you like to sit on the left or the right side of my pillow? What? Oh, I see.” Sam held the bear to his ear and nodded as if he had a private conversation with him. Blaine laughed again and took the liberty of lying back. Only when he stared at the ceiling he realised he was acting way too intimately regarding the fact they weren’t even friends. He quickly rose again and stood up.

“I think I’m going to look if Kurt has been swallowed by a monstrous carnivore plant.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Sam didn’t lift his eyes from Blaine the bear and bit his lip. Blaine the human got the feeling that Sam hadn’t minded some company, so he said: “If he has, I’m going to need help rescuing him.”

Sam looked at him now, and after a few moments he got it.

“Oh, me? Yeah, I can do that. I mean, not me. Blond Chameleon.” Sam put the bear on his pillow and got up, fists in the air.

“On to our mission!”

“Your secret identity is called ‘Blond Chameleon’?” Blaine wanted to know on his way to the door.

“Yeah, why? What’s yours?”

“Who says I have one?”

“The twinkle in your eye.”

Blaine actually touched his eyes although he knew twinkles couldn’t be touched. But it was true, when he had been younger he had thought of a secret identity. It had never come up with Kurt or anyone, actually, because it was childish and nothing teenage boys should indulge in. Right?

“Blaine, if you don’t tell me I can’t help you. Those are the rules. I didn’t made them, it’s written in the guidebook of secret superheroes.”

Blaine looked down the stairs he was standing on and back the hallway. No one was here. He took a deep breath, okay, well, he could tell Sam. He gestured him to come closer and said into his ear: “Night bird.”

“Like in, a bird that can see at night?” Sam asked, leaning back to catch his eyes.

“Yes. But no owl. A lean, elegant hawk.”

Sam snorted with laughter. “Cool. Just don’t eat me.”

Blaine didn’t know what to say to that and two seconds later Sam blushed and stepped back.

“You know, because hawks eat chameleons and stuff. I didn’t mean it sexually.”

“Wow, uhm… okay”, Blaine stumbled. Good to have that clarified. Feeling like he had eaten something wrong that now crawled back up his throat he turned his attention to the stairs. But then he turned back to Sam, not being able to bear the fact that maybe this new friendship would go down because one of them was gay.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with other guys”, he said.

“Okay.”

“That’s the worst cliché ever. And it hurts when boys are afraid of me because they think I will go and seduce them at any given opportunity.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I have been friends with plenty boys at my old school who were straight but there were enough who didn’t dare to talk to me because they were afraid I’d kiss them or something like that. I saw it in their eyes, it was so…” Blaine took a deep breath. He hated it when people didn’t trust him, even more so when it was because of his sexuality.

He sighed and looked at Sam, who empathetically watched him.

“I’m sorry, I know you didn’t mean it like that but… I just wanted to clear it up”, Blaine said.

“Okay. Can I clear something up, too?”

“Of course.”

Sam didn’t say anything for a few moments, just opened and closed his mouth. Then he stepped closer to Blaine again. With one smooth move he put his hand on his jaw and pressed his lips against Blaine’s mouth.

It was mostly shock that rushed through Blaine. He held on to Sam’s shoulder, and after one short moment Sam leaned back.

“You’re really cute when you’re all worked up.”

“You… you…” Blaine gulped and forced himself to breath. After two seconds he finally was able to think and react normally. Well, almost, because he wouldn’t call it an everyday action when he pulled Sam closer again. This time he was actually able to taste his lips. Those big, trouty lips.

But when his normal brain function eventually kicked in again he leaned back. His wild dashing heart was proof of what had happened, but his Shirt wouldn’t be, not after Blaine had arranged it neatly.

Sam cleared his throat and drove over his mouth.

“Huh, I have to say I didn’t saw this coming.”

“You started it.”

“What is it with you and making me do things I normally don’t do?”

Blaine shrugged and glanced down the stairs. It would be very convenient if Kurt came up now so they wouldn’t have to suffer through the awkward ‘well, nice kissing you, but I really need to do homework now’ conversation.

“Did you get it?” Sam asked.

Blaine looked at him, slightly shaking his head. “What?”

“What I wanted to say was… uhm. I’m not straight. You said you were friends with straight guys. But I’m not.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Nobody knows.”

“Can I give you an advice, Sam? Next time you want to tell someone… use words.”

Sam looked to the floor and exhaled.

“I never kissed a guy before.”

Blaine wetted his tingling lips. “Me neither.”

“Oh!? I’m sorry. I didn’t want to… oh God.” Sam shook his head and turned around on the spot. Blaine watched him go to his room. Well. There goes what could’ve become an amazing friendship.

“Oh gosh, Blaine, I’m so sorry! I totally lost track of time! You must be bored to death!” Kurt hurried up the stairs with a tray in his hands.

“I… I just wanted to come looking for you.”

“No worries anymore, I’m here! And I have food!”

When they went into Kurt’s room Blaine looked at Sam’s closed door. How the blond must feel right now? Probably bad. For his action and for stealing Blaine’s first kiss. And maybe if he had asked Blaine wouldn’t have wanted to kiss him but he had now, and truth was the aftertaste was nice. He had to restrain from licking his lips all the time, and if Sam asked now maybe Blaine would say yes to more kisses. Maybe.

“Hey, Finn is at Rachel’s right?” Blaine asked when Kurt arranged the food on his bed.

“Yeah, why?” he said without looking up.

“I was just wondering if Sam is lonely, you know? Maybe we should… offer him to eat with us?”

“Oh. I kind of thought you didn’t like him. After Tuesday, I mean. And the other way round, too.”

“No, no, it’s not like that. We just met shortly and… talked. It’s good, everything is good.”

“Well, then go ask him.”

So Blaine stood in front of Sam’s door again. Blond Chameleon with those amazing lips. What if Sam wanted to be left alone? What if he thought Blaine wanted to date him? Wasn’t it obtrusive to talk to him now?

“Did he say no?” Kurt called. Blaine rolled his eyes, didn’t answer and knocked at the door.

“Sam? Are you hungry?”

“Why?”

“Because we have food, that’s why.”

“I thought you hate me now.”

“Well… you thought wrong.”

The door was opened slowly and the Blonde’s eyes appeared.

“But I’m a bad person.”

“Guess I like bad persons then. Come on.” Blaine held out his hand. Sam frowned at it. He opened the door wider, came out and stood helplessly in front of Blaine. Since acting blatant seemed to work for them Blaine took Sam’s hand and pulled him to Kurt’s room. Of course it was only two seconds (in that he thought how much more pleasantly it would be if they went to Sam’s room and closed the door behind them), then he let him go and helped Kurt with the preparations.

“So”, Kurt said when they eventually sat down to eat. “You two kissed and made up?”

“Oh my God! I can’t believe you told him, like _one_ _second_ after!” Sam said.

Blaine shook his head wildly. “What? Of course I told Kurt about our talk. How we are not mad at each other.”

“Yeah, why is that a bad thing, Sam?”

Sam looked from Blaine to Kurt and back. His panicked look softened and Blaine tried hard not to chuckle about it. He was really cute when in panic.

“It… is not”, Sam said with an agonized voice.

Kurt frowned at him while eating a chicken leg. Blaine tried his best to look like a guy whose kiss virginity was still intact and went on putting cheese on a slice of bread.

-

After Blaine came back from the bathroom Kurt jumped up and went to it. Sam kept looking at his plate while Blaine seated himself next to him again.

“I’m sorry”, Sam said. “Seems like today I can’t say anything else, huh?”

“I wouldn’t tell him, come on.”

“I know.”

“But, uhm…” Blaine glanced at the door and fixated Sam again. “I need to tell _you_ something.”

“Yeah?”

Blaine leaned forwards, closer to Sam’s face and very obviously looking at his lips to make sure it didn’t take the other boy by surprise when their mouths met again. They didn’t touch anywhere else as they prodded their lips against each other. But eventually it got too uncomfortable in this position and Blaine rested his arm on Sam’s knee.

“Did you get it?” Blaine whispered when they separated a few inches. Sam hinted a wag.

“Say it again”, he breathed. Blaine grinned. He sure had no obstacles. And he would think about the reason for that later. But they couldn’t continue kissing right now, so he leaned back and broke all contact.

“Kurt’s going to be back soon.”

Sam inhaled deeply, nodded and met Blaine’s eyes. The energy floating around them was heavy and fierce, and Blaine didn’t want to interrupt it but exchanging looks like that would make Kurt ask questions, too. So he looked away, and not one second too early.

“I’m so tired! Winning Sectionals is exhausting”, Kurt said, entering the room. No one answered him and after he had sat down he said: “Did I miss something? But you didn’t fight again, did you?”

“No”, Sam said.

“We’re just tired, too”, Blaine said.

Sam nodded. “Totally exhausted!”

Kurt clapped his hands. “Well, bed time then! Blaine, I can drive you ho-“

“I’ll do that”, Sam quickly said. “As a gesture that I really mean it. I’m not mad.”

Blaine looked at him. “And I accept the ride as a gesture I’m not mad.”

“Okay, then I’m going to sleep as a gesture that – well, that I’m tired”, Kurt said. He got up, stretched his arms and put the tray on his desk.

Sam got up, and Blaine tried to be not too eager to follow him.

“Good night, Kurt”, he said. “Have nice dreams.”

“And a happy new year.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at Sam.

“Not?”

Blaine smiled, he couldn’t help it. “You idiot.”

“What, I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Whatever, could you please leave my room now?” Kurt demanded.

“If you insist”, Blaine said.

He did. As soon as they were in the hallway Blaine and Sam faced each other. Blaine didn’t really know what was going on between them all of a sudden. But one question he knew for sure.

“You know, Sam, earlier you made it sound like you were straight when you said you’re not playing on Kurt’s team”, he said.

“Well, but I don’t! I’m not gay. I’m bi.”

“Oh.”

Sam nodded. Blaine scratched his neck and looked at Kurt’s closed door, wondering if he could hear their conversation.

“Let’s talk in the car”, Blaine quietly said, nodding at Kurt’s door. Sam’s eyes widened and he bit his lip.

“Or in my room”, he whispered and went to his door.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Blaine asked, maybe more himself than Sam. Because he didn’t know what was going on or if maybe tomorrow he’d regret it.

On the other hand it was just a few kisses with a boy who he at least had always thought was cute. What was there to regret about it?

In Sam’s room the Blonde switched on his bedside lamp that gave a soft light. Then he sat down on the bed, taking the bear from the pillow and thoughtfully watching it. Blaine closed the door and sat down next to him, heart, guts and brain loudly humming through all of his body.

“I don’t know why I haven’t told anyone yet”, Sam gently said. “And I also don’t know why I kissed you.” He inhaled and shrugged. “I stole your first kiss, and mine, too, because in the hallway? Not very romantic.”

Blaine took the teddy out of Sam’s hand and put it on the bedside table.

“No, you didn’t”, he said. “Because it wasn’t a real kiss.”

“It wasn’t?”

“It was a ‘preparation for your first kiss’- kiss.” Blaine nodded.

“Oh. Because a real kiss involves wet things, right?”

“Yeah.”

Sam found Blaine’s eyes. “What were you saying before Kurt came back?”

“That I’m not mad at you for kissing me.”

“Cool.”

“And that I’m very much okay with sharing my first kiss with you, Sam Evans.”

Sam gulped. “Also a real first kiss?”

Blaine only held his eyes, and the warm energy was back around them, capturing them and all they could do was follow its drag. They glided back on the bed, so that Sam leaned against his pillow and Blaine cuddled up to him. Wow, he was so warm and soft, and smelled fantastic. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in his scent for some moments. Then he looked into Sam’s eyes. His heart beat faster the closer they got, then their lips touched.

Blaine instinctively lifted his hand in order to find Sam’s neck but Sam’s arm crossed him and they had to interrupt the kiss to arrange their hands neatly. Eventually they settled with Blaine’s hand in Sam’s neck and the blonde’s on Blaine’s shoulder, nervously caressing Blaine. They kissed again, breathing at each other’s faces and trying to forget their clumsiness.

It was as if only Blaine’s mouth existed. Buried in a soft, warm ball of boyish taste that he nudged against, gently closing around the other lips. They did the same to him and even without tongues involved it got wetter and wetter. And that meant it got slippery. Their mouths opened more without conscious orders, silky inner surface, smooth teeth and then, finally, then Blaine felt a hot solid but moving thing pushing against his tongue.

He ran out of air but he so didn’t care. His fingers buried in Sam’s hair and Blaine tried to get even closer. He licked over Sam’s tongue and wanted to feel him forever in his mouth. Sam breathed heavy against Blaine’s nose and he gave soft pleasure noises.

Eventually they drew back. First just stopping the massaging but hot lips still mildly moving against each other. It faded, too, and when they were hovering just a lip-inch away from each other Blaine opened his eyes and looked at the Blonde. His eyes were still close, and Blaine prodded his nose against his. Sam opened his green eyes that filled all of Blaine’s view. They were so kind, Blaine had never seen friendlier eyes.

“That was… That was good”, Sam said.

“Yeah. It was.”

Sam exhaled and drew little circles on Blaine’s arm.

“Guess I have to drive you home now.”

Blaine nodded. As much as he had wanted to continue this... They had barely talked to each other until today, they didn’t _know_ each other.

The drive to Blaine’s home was about ten minutes. It was the longest ten minutes Blaine had ever endured because he constantly thought about what he could say and then changed his mind. He ended up saying nothing until Sam parked the car in front of his house.

“We totally did it the wrong way”, Sam said. “First kissing and then I take you home.”

Blaine smiled. “True. But I don’t mind.”

“Me, neither.”

They looked at each other for a few moments.

“So… see you in school, then”, Blaine eventually said.

“Yeah, bye.”

Blaine waved awkwardly and got out of the car. Oh boy, that had been some tension in there. As Blaine went to his house he heard the car driving away. Now, he was curious how things would be when they met in school. Maybe they could spend some time together and, well, if something was to develop between them Blaine sure wouldn’t have anything against it.

**The End**


End file.
